Where Can My Baby Be?
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: ONE-SHOT :: We were headed out on a date. We didn't get very far... Shannon x OC


**A/N:** I had this posted a while back as an iPod Challenge. But I never finished the second challenge. Or any challenge after that. So, I've decided to go through this and edit it before reposting.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lyrics at the end are Pearl Jam's "Last Kiss".**

**-**

**Pearl Jam – Last Kiss**

She sat there beside me, laughing and smiling, her eyes sparkling in anticipation. It had been forever since we had managed to get together like this, seeing as she was with TNA and I was with WWE. Yet, it was one of those days that we both managed to get off, and we were celebrating it with a nice evening together.

Supper first, then renting a few movies and relaxing back at home.

I doubted we'd watch the movies.

From the corner of my eye, I could see her twist her body around so that she was facing me a bit more. "Shan, where are we going?"

I smirked. "It's a surprise, Lexi, baby."

"I can still act surprised." She stated. "Pleeeease, Shanny?"

I looked at her, smiling. "Now where's the fun in that?"

She looked away, her brown eyes widening in horror. "Shannon!"

Looking back at the road, I saw what had Alexis so freaked out. A vehicle was in the middle of the road and appeared to have stalled. Instinct took over, as I yanked the wheel hard to the right, hitting the brake at the same time.

All that accomplished was locking the steering, and we were heading towards the side of the road.

The last thing I remembered was a bloodcurdling scream, and reaching for Alexis's hand before everything went black.

-

'The hell...?'

My head pounded as I kept my eyes closed, my body aching. There was some relief as something cool poured over me. Cracking open my lips slightly, I realized it was water, and that it was raining.

More confused than ever, I opened my eyes to find that it was night, and that I was laying on pavement. Looking around, I could see several people standing around, and that there were flashing lights. With effort, I sat up, feeling something running down my forehead and into my eyes.

I knew what it was without even touching it.

Getting on to my hands and knees, I suddenly felt fear grip at my heart and mind.

"Lexi?!" I called out, my voice hoarse and cracking. Nobody seemed to even acknowledge that I had made any sound at all.

Desperate, I pulled myself to my feet, dizzy and stumbling over towards the remnants of my car. The front end was folded like an accordion, the windshield and two front windows shattered. Still, there was no sign of Lexi.

"Alexis?" I tried calling out again, moving away from the vehicle.

It was about ten feet from the wreck that I found her body, and let out a choked sob as I fell to my knees beside her. Tears mixed with the blood from my own wound as I ran my fingers through her hair, my shoulders shaking as I cried silently.

"Sh-Shan..."

My heart did a flip at hearing her voice, even if it was barely more than a sigh. "I'm here, baby. I'm right here."

I moved her onto her side so I could see her face. Scratched, bloodied and bruised as it was, I smiled. Because her eyes were still as vibrant as ever.

"Hold me, Shanny. J-just for a little while."

I pulled her into my arms, holding her against my chest as I leaned my forehead gently against hers. Tears were still falling from my eyes, looking down at the woman in my arms. She was blinking, and with every blink, it took her longer to open her eyes.

"C'mon, Lex. Stay with me. Please." I begged, running my fingers through her hair still.

"Sh-Shan-non." She got out, before I pressed my lips to hers, out of pure love. As I let my lips linger there, I could feel the regrets building up inside of me.

Not spending more time with her.

Not telling her 'I love you' more.

For fighting over stupid little things.

For not paying attention tonight.

... For killing her.

I started sobbing uncontrollably, holding Alexis as close to me as possible, her head resting in the crook of my neck. "Alexis, I'm so so sorry. I love you, baby. I've always loved you."

But it didn't matter what I said.

It was too late.

I lost my love, my life, that night.

_**Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world**_

-

**Please, tell me what you think.**


End file.
